Five Nights At Freddy's: Drabbles
by Ulquihimefan1
Summary: Pretty much the entire summary at the top. Rated T for my paranoia and possible future drabbles being more fitting of the rating then the first one Drabble 1: Mike get's sick one night and the animatronics have a meeting on what they should do with him. Drabble 2: Mike's date get's interrupted by an unexpected visitor. Drabble 3: Bonnie's guitar has a broken string.
1. Decisions

Okay so recently I've kinda gotten into the Five Nights At Freddy's game, haven't played yet but really wanted to draw the characters... then this story idea popped up so I typed this up on Google Doc's as a drabble (might make more for this) Anyways hope you enjoy the read.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzerias first ever night time meeting," a well tailored young looking man with brown hair started. Had anyone decided to take in every detail they would have noticed the animatronic looks to the brown haired man and the three surrounding him as well as the robotic bear ears under his top hat and the glow of his blue eyes.<p>

"Yar, remind me why I came out of me cove fer this?" A tall animatronic man in a pirate's outfit, with fox ears and tail asked, resting his cheek on his exposed metal hand while adjusting the hook on his other one.

"Because the first night in forever, there is no guard around Foxy. Something about Mike being sick and not being able to find a replacement in time," the bear man replied, causing surprised glances from each of the three before him.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's let loose and party for once!" an animatronic male with purple hair and large bunny ears exclaimed with excitement, his purple tail coat flapping with each movement he made.

"I can finally start testing new recipes without having to worry about that guard watching my every move or having to stuff him into uniform!" the only girl chirped, the long sleeves of her yellow dress being pulled in so she could have access to her hands freely.

"Chica, Bonnie calm yourselves there is plenty of time for that. But for now I say we should all try to think of something for tomorrow."

"Freddy, come on, get your mic-pole out of your rump and let loose on these plans. This is practically our first day off since… since we opened in 1984!" Bonnie thought before he exclaimed earning a sigh from the ring leader.

"I know, but lately I dare say… We've never really had plans for if the guards are able to fully utilize their new uniforms," Freddy admitted causing a silence to fall over the animatronics.

"They… would be part of the show right?" Bonnie questioned, not really sure himself if that was the correct answer.

"That's what I thought as well till I had an epiphany the other night… what was it… Michael's sixth night? Well, what would we position him as if we were to get him into his suit this upcoming week?" A new silence fell over the group as they all got to thinking before Chica let out an excited squee.

"He could help me with kitchen duty! I've always wanted a cooking buddy to make new recipes to bring in more children!" Chica bounced in excitement, her short blond locks moving as freely as her.

"What? No way, the dude should join me in playing the music!" Bonnie argued as he pulled his guitar out for emphasis. "I'm kinda tired being the only one with an instrument in the group."

"Now, now, let's not fight about this yet. After all it should be obvious he would be a great protege to yours truly," Freddy smirked a little in his own vanity earning two "HEY'S" from the purple and yellow animatronics.

"Ye all be stupid sea squids," Foxy spoke up in a bored tone, or rather as bored as his voice box could make him sound. All eyes turned to the sol resident of the closed down section of the pizzaria.

"Well then what would you suggest be his position?" Freddy asked quirking his brow at the worn down looking animatronic. The pirate grinned, his sharp metal teeth flashing as he did.

"I already claimed him fer Pirates Cove on night four," this earned many surprised looks from all three of the main animatronics.

"WHAT?!"

"BUT HE'S MY COOKING BUDDY!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"HOW DID YOU CLAIM HIM ALREADY?!"

"I was this close ta bringing him ta the storage for his suit, but then six rolled on by and I couldn't finish the job," Foxy shrugged as he played with a strand of his long red hair.

"Well then what are you going to do with the man?" Bonnie asked, feeling disappointed at losing a fellow instrument player while Chica glared with a strong purple gaze and Freddy looked genuinely curious. Foxy grinned again with a devilish look in his single golden eye.

"He be me stolen booty, every pirate needs a treasure after all. Plus he got a fine booty," Foxy replied while the last part was spoken more quietly. This earned him three varying reactions, absolute shock as well as a bit of disgust from Freddy, confusion from Bonnie and a gasp from Chica.

"Foxy… WHAT THE ACTUAL EVER LIVING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR PROGRAMING?!" Freddy yelled at the pirate who just shrugged it off.

"Nothing matey. I'm a pirate, I steal booty and since the guard had a nice booty I thought I'd steal it."

"Foxy if this is another one of your crude jokes I swear-"

"What ye'll do something worst than what happened in '87?" Freddy cringed at the reminder of one of the darkest days at the pizzaria.

"No, but I CAN rip your curtains up!"

"Ye wouldn't dare!"

"Try me Foxy!"

While this exchange was going on Bonnie noticed the dreamy look on Chica's face.

"Hey what's up with you?"

"I'm just picturing it now. Freddy coming in and taking the guard when he's at his most vulnerable when suddenly Foxy comes in out of the shadows and swipes the man away, then the two run away together and get married! Oh it's so beautiful I could just, just, EEEK~!" Chica squeed clutching both of her cheeks in her freed hands at every last one of her thoughts.

Meanwhile that very same night a sick night guard had a very, very bad feeling about heading to work tomorrow.

"Hey Fiona?" Mike asked as he called his girlfriend with his phone.

"Mike? Ugh, what's wrong? Another nightmare about the pizzeria?"

"No, I just get the sudden sense that if I head in tomorrow that I might relive my almost death on night four but with more then leaving with a butt grope and shattered pride," Mike shivered earning him a sigh from Fiona on the other end.

"Mike, for the last time they are animatronics. They aren't alive and the fox one you told me about isn't going to rape you! Hell they don't even have feelings so get over it."

"... A-Alright… Oh and Fiona?"

"Yes Mike?"

"Wanna go on a Date tomorrow? I'm starting to feel a bit better now."

"Sure, just don't talk about your phobia of 'Living Animatronics that want to either kill, eat or rape you' the entire time."

"I'll try. Night hun."

"Night babe."

* * *

><p>No I don't really ship FoxyXMike completely but I like the thought of a one-sided Possessive!FoxyXMike while Mike has a girlfriend and Chica is a supporter to Foxy's relationship advances, Bonnie questions the shit out of things and Freddy... well you've read it. Also don't hate the OC I just liked the idea of Mike actually having a social life as well as a girlfriend.<p> 


	2. Senses

Holy crap fastest time I've ever updated something! Ahem anyways after the first Drabble I just had a new idea for a second one... kind of like a continuation from the first one but some of the things in this will cross over into the next ones for expansive idea reasons

* * *

><p>It was the lunch rush time at the old pizzeria when Mike went out on a date with his girlfriend of two years, Fiona. The two were trying to avoid the man's place of work, in conversation and physically due to the increased stress that poor Mike had over it. The best way they found was to go to the town's ice-cream parlour, then the park.<p>

"Isn't this nice Mike?" Fiona asked as she ate her own ice-cream. The still tired brunette in front of her seemed to be lost in his own ice-cream, a mint chip for specifics. "Mike?"

"Huh, oh sorry… I spaced out," Mike rubbed the back of his neck and that was when Fiona noticed the dark bags under his eyes.

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep," Fiona suggested, worrying about her boyfriend.

"No, no, really I'm fine," Mike assured causing the girl to sigh.

"If you say so…"

"So… how has your job been?" Mike asked.

"Well it's not all it's cracked up to be. I do make good tips though so it's not all that bad."

"Those Bartending classes paid off didn't they," Mike smiled.

"That they did," Fiona smiled back. How she missed these normal conversations, also known as the ones without the paranoid talk of crazy animatronics or a robot fox-man wanting to get in her boy friends pants. Fiona put her hand around Mike's as they both smiled.

Meanwhile in the Pizzeria the pirate fox, who is normally kept shut down during the day somehow booted up quickly with one thought on his mind.

_Someone be touching __**me **__booty! _A rare scowl crossed the normally turned off animatronic before he seemed to realize, he was on during the morning hours and in free roam. Curious, Foxy tested it a bit with simple finger motions at first then actually walking around in his cove a bit. Foxy grinned that he seemed to be freed for once before pausing and deciding to check something. The tall animatronic snuck his way over to the Pirate Cove curtains and peeked out, only to see none of the others acting on anything other than their morning routine programs. Well it seemed that way till he noticed a motion signal from Freddy that wasn't part of the routine but he was keeping to it anyways for the kids. They were all free once again. Foxy would have, on any other day, taken this time to parade around the pizzeria to show off to the management that he wasn't bound by them anymore. This wasn't a normal day however as Foxy had only one thing running through his head, getting out of here and finding who was touching what belonged to him. That, however lead to his biggest dilemma ever… none of the animatronics have ever left the building before. A swell of adventure filled inside him mixed with sudden anxiety and fear.

At the same time Foxy's internal struggle was going on, Mike had a very, very bad shiver go down his spine for once in the morning. It was the same kind of shiver that goes down whenever Bonnie or Chica where on the move, and the same kind for when he see's Foxy emerging from the curtains of Pirates Cove.

"Mike what's wrong? You look pale."

"I just got a very bad feeling…"

"Please tell me it's not about the animatronics this time, we've been avoiding mentioning them this long," Fiona groaned. She loved Mike, she really did but after he took the job at Freddy's eight nights ago he started to become a paranoid mess.

"It's not, it's just a… cold shiver down my spine," Mike explained as his eyes started shifting around as if expecting one of the animatronics to appear just around the corner to stuff him into a suit. Fiona huffed before grabbing Mike's hand into her own and started to drag him.

"That's it mister I'm taking you to a friend of mine. You really need to loosen up and he's just the guy to do it," Fiona stated while Mike got to thinking about this friend she mentioned.

"Is he someone I know?" Mike asked as his free hand went up and rubbed one of his tired blue eyes.

"It's Jeremy, remember?"

"OH yeah. Never thought he would get into being a massage therapist," Mike pondered as he continued thinking about what he remembered of Jeremy.

Back at the Pizzeria Foxy's sense of someone touching "his booty" was growing stronger by the minute and he finally just gave in and decided to "screw the rules" and go out to find the person touching what was his then personally deal with them. Before that he would need a disguise, since he was pretty sure if he left as is… he may or may not be found out and sent to the scrap heap after loosing any and possibly all free will. Time to look around the cove or even sneak back to the supply closet for a few things to use as a disguise.

It was now nearly five o'clock pm when Mike and Fiona finally where relaxing together at the park. Mike was more relaxed then he had been all week in that moment that he thought the only thing that could ruin it would be having to go back to Freddy's that night.

"How you feeling now Mike?"

"Better than I have all week," Mike sighed in content… till he got the shiver down his spine again and a feeling that someone was watching them with a hate filled gaze.

"Mike?" Fiona questioned when she felt her boyfriend tense till she felt someone tap her shoulder. Both she and Mike took notice of the person who did, only to cause poor Mike to pale further. To Fiona, it was a tall man wearing a large black coat that was completely zipped up, long red hair, one strand pulled in front and tied, brown boots with a pair of brown dress pants tucked in and a large hat on his head. To Mike however he recognized the man as Foxy in new clothing, without his eye patch and animatronic tail hidden.

"Ah- Hello there," Foxy started in his usual, programed speech till he caught himself and quickly corrected, no sense in getting this girl suspicious of him anymore.

"Uh, do I know you?"

"No ye don't, but Mike over there does," Foxy smirked a bit at seeing Mike shaking like a leaf in his seat. "I'm a co-worker of his and got, _off work _early today. Didn't know he had a la-lady like you around."

"Uh… yeah… You talk to him sometimes?"

"Aye, just a few times. Kid always shook like a leaf every time though," Foxy continued to smirk while watching Mike who was giving him a "Oh-god-what-are-you-doing-here" look.

"Was he telling you about 'animatronics that want to kill him' as well?" Fiona asked thinking that was what caused Mike to shake each time.

"Aye, more than ye know," Foxy smirked at the girl now before walking and placing a hand on Mike's shoulder, had Fiona paid attention to that she would have noticed how metallic it looked or even heard what was whispered. After Foxy was done he walked off with a slight pep in his step while Mike continued to sit on the bench with his mouth opened and face paled to the color of snow.

That night at ten o'clock, just an hour and a half till he had to leave for work Foxy's words continued to ring in the poor night guard's head.

"See you tonight~ Oh and hope yer lass don't lose her head before then."

* * *

><p>Poor Mike is having that moment when a possibly yandere fox animatronic meet's your girlfriend and doesn't approve at all... Good luck in sleeping well if you get back from Freddy's Mike<p> 


	3. Broken String

ANOTHER QUICK UPDATE FOR ME! I am on a roll with these this week! But alas... I may be reaching a slower period soon O_o so probably will be my last quick update for awhile but enjoy anyways

* * *

><p>Bonnie was not having a good evening. While the sudden ability to go around in Free Roaming mode during the entire day was fun and all, what really got him down in the dumps was his guitar. One of the strings had broken and never in all his years playing it, did anything ever happen to it and that made him sad. The bunny animatronic had no idea how to fix it so he grabbed it when everyone was leaving for the night and quickly went to find Chica.<p>

"Chica!" Bonnie cried, rushing into the dining hall where the only female animatronic was. The yellow dressed girl looked over to the purple suited man in confusion.

"Bonnie? What's wrong?" Chica asked before realizing they should hide quickly before the janitors come in to do some last minute cleanups… before Mike himself comes in.

"C-C-Chica i-it's my guitar!" Bonnie cried, internally wishing he was a human like the customers so he could actually cry as well, but his ears just emoting his upset would have to do. The blond animatronic noticed this and had one of her servos pull her long sleeve, made to look like a bird's wing when out, of her dress in to free her hand. She gently grabbed her fellow animatronic's hand and lead him to backstage so they could continue this conversation.

"What about your guitar?" Chica asked as Bonnie held it out to show her the broken string. Chica sighed and patted the rabbit-man's head.

"It's just a broken string, I'm sure one of the day workers will fix it for you lickity split," the bird-girl smiled.

"B-But h-how w-will I let t-them know?" Chica cursed to herself for forgetting that. If they let the day workers know they are back in free-roaming mode, then there would be many, many problems. Chica nibbled on the end of her freed thumb as she thought of what to do.

"We… we may have to talk to the night guard about it…" Chica finally said as she found no other options off the top of her head. She would have rather avoided talking to the guard and get him into uniform, but it seemed she would have no other choice with how Bonnie was looking at her.

"P-Pleeease?"

"Fine," the girl sighed while Bonnie jumped up in joy. "But only when Mike get's here, then after he finishes it we have to stuff him into a suit."

"Thanks Chica!" Bonnie said, not really paying attention to the last part said and more hung up that she said yes. He quickly hugged her before quickly returning to stage before the janitors notice that he and Chica where missing.

That Night Mike was looking through the cameras and checking the lights like always when. He jumped when he saw Bonnie already at the door to the left. Out of reflex he pushed the door button effectively closing the door on the bunny. To the sacred guard's surprise he heard a polite knock on it for the first time since he started working there. Cautiously Mike peeked out the window to see Bonnie still there giving him a wave, that was certainly new.

"W-What d-do y-you want?" Mike managed to say and jumped back when he saw Bonnie reaching behind him to grab something. The guard then saw it was the guitar the rabbit-animatronic usually plays and said animatronic pointed to the single broken string on it with an upset look rarely ever seen on any of the animatronics around here.

"Could you help me fix it?" Bonnie asked the surprised guard. Mike looked between the animatronic, his tablet to make sure Foxy was still in his cove, the guitar and repeated for a bit before he finally spoke up.

"W-What w-would I get out of it?"

"Uh…" Bonnie got to thinking till he got an idea which caused his usual smile to cross his features. "I know! I'll say the process took all the way till six and I wasn't able to stuff you into your suit," Bonnie grinned, not once realizing the trouble he could get into from the others if they found out, but hey he wanted his only possession fixed more then anything.

Mike took some consideration into this as he checked back to Pirates Cove, only to see Foxy starting to peek out with a creepy grin at the camera. Mike shuddered before deciding, he would rather deal with the guitar player then the pirate anyday. Hesitantly Mike opened the door for the purple animatronic who bounced excitedly when the door opened and quickly went in. This was also the first time Bonnie ever actually got a good look around the guard's room. Mike was given the guitar as Bonnie explored the entire place with childlike fascination. The brown haired man had to remind himself the entire time that Bonnie was actually dangerous, despite curiously poking at the unused computer in the corner.

"D-Don't touch that…" Mike muttered as he looked closely at the broken string of the guitar. Bonnie didn't seem to hear the guard as he found the tablet and started to play around with that, completely entertained with seeing literally everything in the restaurant.

"Hehe, Foxy's making an appearance," Bonnie laughed as he clicked to Pirate's Cove to see Foxy still grinning at the camera, not even aware that it wasn't the human looking there currently.

"Bonnie… please," Mike pleaded quietly, trying to muster up enough courage to get Bonnie to stop playing with his things and wasting his power.

"Hey why can't I see in the Kitchen?" Bonnie asked with disappointment seeping into his voice box. He was hoping to see if he could watch what Chica was doing in there, but all he heard was the banging and clanking of pots and pans signifying she was getting some sweet treats ready to be made.

"I-I don't know it's always been that way…" Mike responded a little louder than his previous few times as he tried to see if he could fix the guitar string without having to replace it completely.

"Awe… Oh well," Bonnie replied before he clicked back to Pirate's Cove… only to find the fox-pirate missing. "Where's Foxy?"

Upon hearing that Mike's panic went into overdrive as he slammed his hand onto the door button so fast it hurt his hand. As soon as the door closed a loud metallic thump was heard on the other end, signifying that the pirate had been close to running into the room.

"Oh there he is," Bonnie grinned before noticing that the power was already at 49% and it was only two ten in the morning. Feeling bad for using up the man's power Bonnie set the tablet down and turned it off before finding something else to grab his attention. That something ended up being the cupcake that was usually on the desk.

Mike was busy nursing his hand after having just slammed it onto the door button before returning to his work on the guitar. He tried tying the broken ends together but they were not long enough, he wanted to use tape to see if that would work temporarily, but Bonnie was so close to his desk that he was terrified to get too close to it.

"What the hell ye be doing in there Bonnie?!" Oh that was right… Foxy was still outside the door and was now looking in through the window. Bonnie heard his name from his fellow animatronic and turned with a friendly wave to the pirate captain.

"Hey Foxy! Mike's helping me fix my guitar. OH and look at this nifty cupcake thing isn't it cool?" Bonnie grinned as he held up the cupcake desk toy for Foxy to see, only to cause said fox animatronic to growl at the bunny.

"Ye, blazing idiot ye could have gone and grabbed a new one from backstage!" Foxy argued causing Bonnie's animatronic ears to lower sadly.

"B-But none of those are mine… and I like this guitar better…" Bonnie looked down before squeezing the cupcake, only to find out it was one of those stress toy's you squeeze that makes a sound. It instantly brought the bunny into a better mood and causing a light chuckle out of him. "Hehe, it makes a funny sound."

Mike could only watch as this exchange went on before he decided to sneak over and grab the tape for the temporary fix while Bonnie was distracted.

"Arg! Whatever, get ye ass out of there and get Mike inta his suit!"

"But he's fixing my guitar…"

"But he be out of uniform!"

"But my guitar…"

"Freddy be pissed at ye."

"My guitar though…"

"Is that all ye think about?!"

"Well that, and this cupcake now," Bonnie grinned as he squeezed the desk toy again and laughed at the noise it made.

"Yarg! Fine, have it yer way, I'll be back later for me booty and ye better be out of there when I do," Foxy growled as he threw his arms up into the air and stomped back off to Pirate's Cove. Once Foxy was away from the door Mike cautiously pushed the door button to reopen the door, while Bonnie continued to play with the cupcake and laughing like a little kid.

"Uh.. I got a temporary fix for it…" Mike said catching Bonnie's attention. Mike then pointed to the taped string. "Like I said it's only a temporary fix… but I'll talk to the manager in the morning and they will get it properly fixed… hopefully," Mike muttered the last part but it seemed Bonnie didn't care as he hugged the night guard while continually saying "Thank you!"

The Next morning came and Mike kept true to his promise to the purple animatronic by telling the manager about the broken string and his temporary fix. Mike had also left out that his arms were in pain as well as his ribs from the tight hug he received, and the fact he ran out of power around 5:50 am and only survived because Bonnie was distracting Freddy with his new "toy." After a week of working nights at Freddy's, Mike would have to chalk this one up to both the weirdest, and least stressful night to date. Well till he was about to leave when he noticed Foxy peeking out at him while he was heading to the entrance. The feel of the orange colored gaze made Mike sprint to the door and straight into his car, not once realizing he dropped his phone or that a certain Pirate picked it up in curiosity.

* * *

><p>I think I had a little to much fun writing Bonnie in this... I feel I made him rather adorable in this Drabble, but then again this is my take on how they act normally when not stuffing guards into suits or preforming during the day<p> 


	4. Phone Call

Okay still going strong with the Drabble updates being so close and soon, so no worries here so far!... Going to avoid any Jinxes now in hopes to keep this up as long as possible

* * *

><p>Foxy was sitting in his cove playing around with the phone Mike had dropped on his way out. The "out of order" animatronic honestly had nothing better to do then either playing with the handheld device or going out in his homemade disguise and explore the town a bit more. Foxy was slowly figuring out how to operate the touch screen phone of Mike's and was exploring the features in complete interest. That was till the phone rang causing the pirate to drop it in surprise. Foxy was stuck between pressing the green phone on the screen and the red one not one hundred percent sure which did which. Finally Foxy just pushed the green button and heard a voice on the other end. Curiously Foxy put it up to his head and lowered one of his ears to hear the voice better.<p>

"Ah- Hello?" Foxy once again caught himself and quickly took a peek out of his curtain to make sure no one was near by or listening in to him.

"_Mike? You sound weird," _an unfamiliar male voice came through the phone surprising Foxy.

"I'm not Mike… I b- am a co-worker of his," Foxy responded and was now realizing how hard it was to try and not speak in his usual pre programmed speech.

"_Hot damn, I thought after the incident when he was sixteen he would be better at not leaving his phone at work. I'm Jacob, Mike's older brother, who are you?" _The man now identified as Jacob asked causing Foxy to start raking through names in his memory.

"I b- am… Fo-Felix…" _Yar this be harder than I thought…_

"_Nice to meet you Felix. Hey when you see Mike next, could you tell him the wife and I will be bringing our kids to the Pizzeria for our youngest's birthday?" _Now that had Foxy's attention, rarely anyone had birthdays there anymore, not to mention Foxy hadn't been around one since… 1987.

"Aye, that I can," Foxy smirked till he heard the other end go dead and then the animatronic had no idea what to do next.

Meanwhile at Mike's home the security guard was looking through his pockets for his phone only to find it no where. Mike's heart rate escalated at that moment when he realized the only two other places it could be, his car and the pizzeria, oh how Mike prayed it was in his car. Before he could leave his home phone rang. Mike hesitated before he broke down and finally answered.

"H-Hello?"

"_Ahoy there Mike~" _Mike's heart dropped as he recognized the voice and speech. Mike quickly checked the caller id to hope it wasn't what he thought it would say… his hopes were crushed when he saw it was his cellphone's number.

"W-What d-do you want Foxy?"

"_Oh just figuring out this fancy device ye dropped. Oh and ta tell ye that yer brother's bringing his kiddies in fer their birthday. Nice fellow by the way."_

"W-What?!" Mike was shocked by two things, one Foxy saying his brother was a "nice fellow" when Mike still remembered what happened when he was sixteen as well as what his brother did with his phone, and the second one was that his niece and nephew where going to that terrible place for their birthday.

"_Aye, ya heard me. By the way what happened when ye were sixteen when ye forgot yer phone~?"_

"T-That's none of your business! And w-why are you even s-still turned on free roaming mode, it's eight twenty in the morning!" Mike was shaking like a leaf by this point and was also bright red at remembering the very details of what had happened. He had gotten his first phone, one of those simple flip phones of the time, and even got the text capabilities with it. He forgot his phone at the shop his family ran, he would still be working there but he had to move for college, and his brother had found it… long story short he lost his first crushes attention and his dignity with the ringtone his brother had set up for him.

"_Aye that it is. Oh and Mike, it will be me business after I see ye again tonight~" _It was then Mike heard the phone hang up. The security guard was now having a very, very bad feeling about that night.

Back at the Pizzeria Foxy was now enjoying a game he found on the phone that seemed to get very, very addicting after a few tries, but also very frustrating… Flappy Bird.

"Ye damned bird stop yer dying!" Foxy hissed quietly to not alert the customers outside. He was on his, at least by this point, fiftieth try and was so close to getting to thirty points when the damned yellow bird died once again causing Foxy to throw the phone… and broke it effectively.

"Uh oh…." Foxy stared before quickly checking to make sure no one heard a thing from his cove and then going over and picking up the broken phone. While Foxy was trying to figure out what to do with it, his thoughts got interrupted when he heard someone coming. Thinking fast the worn down animatronic hid the phone before quickly getting back into his position on stage and hoping whoever it was wouldn't stay long… or find the broken piece of technology.

"Foxy?" Foxy immediately relaxed when he saw it was only Chica coming in. It must have been one of those times when only very few people were here.

"Ahoy Chica, what brings you to me cove?"

"Well I was originally coming around here to check and see how you were faring being in free roaming mode and all till I heard something get thrown and break," Foxy grimaced at what was said. Chica noticed the look and crossed her arms with a glare.

"Yar… ta be fair… it be an accident?"

"Foxy what did you do?" Chica said, not buying what the fox animatronic explained at all.

"Some idiot landlubber broke in?"

"Foxy…"

"Me hand got a mind of it's own?"

"Foxy!"

"Arg… fine… I broke Mike's phone he dropped this morning," Foxy finally admitted. Honestly this felt almost exactly like the time the bite of 87 happened, he tried to dance around what happened with different situations but no one would believe them till he told the truth.

"... Okay, that's actually better than what I was expecting," Chica sighed in relief and had put a hand to her chest.

"Well then- wait what in the seven bloody seas where ye expecting?"

"... Let's just leave it at, a large clean up job," Chica looked away before realizing something and started to rush out of the abandoned cove. "Sorry but I have to get back to the stage soon!" With that Foxy was once again all alone in his home.

"... Well looks like it be another outdoor adventure for this pirate," Foxy sighed to himself as he went to grab his disguise. After all with the phone broken and his area of the pizzeria closed, pretty much for good, he had nothing better to do with his long free time till night came around. Maybe he could use this time to track down where Mike lived and bug him a bit more there… or even that lass that dared to touch what he claimed as his.

* * *

><p>Foxy and Flappy bird do not mix... anyone with a short temper or prone to violence shouldn't be allowed to play Flappy Bird at that... but then again it's a fun game despite that, I don't have the game on my phone as it's not a touch screen one but I've played it on a friends once! Also I was tempted to use Candy Crush... but I've never played it so no experience on what makes it addictive<p> 


	5. Outdoor Adventure

Another update! This one is once again mostly on Foxy, but also focuses on Bonnie, Mike (of course) and Chica as a heads up.

* * *

><p>It had been at least three days since Foxy's first time heading out to explore the town and already he continued to look forward to it each coming day. Well that and being able to scare the ever living shit out of Mike everynight. Just as Foxy was getting his disguise ready frantic foot steps alerted the pirate, before he could get back onto his stage Bonnie came bursting into the Cove with a panicked look on his face.<p>

"FOXY NO ONE'S HERE!"

"Wha?" Foxy was now genuinely confused, he could barely remember a day that literally no one was there.

"N-No one n-not even t-the day workers are here," Bonnie managed to say while the fox stared at the bunny till he remembered something from his last adventure to the outdoors.

"It be a holiday, food businesses are closed fer the day," Foxy finally answered as he started to put his jacket on, after having removed his hook for specific reasons and still being internally glad it wasn't built into his endoskeleton.

"S-So we're… on a day off?" Bonnie asked calming down from his earlier panic and was now noticing Foxy putting on new clothing after said pirate said "Aye" to his earlier question. "What are you doing by the way?"

"I be going out ta enjoy meself," Foxy answered earning a wide eyed gasp from Bonnie.

"Can Chica and I come to?!" Bonnie asked as he started jumping in excitement earning a shocked look from the pirate.

"Absolutely not!"

"Pleeeease? I'll be good and Chica won't tell Freddy! I promise!" Bonnie continued to pester Foxy who continued to grow annoyed till he finally snapped.

"FINE, FINE YE WANT TA COME SO BADLY?! FINE YE CAN COME!"

"YAAAAY! Thanks Foxy!" Bonnie cheered before running off to get Chica while Foxy took a moment to realize what he just did and buried his face into his metal hands. He knew it was going to be a long… long morning.

Meanwhile Mike was getting a new cell phone after he discovered his old… broken one in one of the drawers in his office. Good news? His memory card was salvageable, bad news? He lost some contacts and his Flappy Bird app. Mike sighed and made sure he wouldn't drop this phone any time soon or forget it anywhere. As he left the store and was beginning his walk home he froze in place when he spotted a familiar disguised fox animatronic, blond haired girl and a purple haired man equally disguised as the fox. Mike hoped to God none of them would notice him as he quickly started to sneak off and hope he would blend into the crowd. God seemed to have something against him as Bonnie noticed him and instantly got excited.

"Mike! Hiya Mike! Mike?" Bonnie called before he started going after the poor, off duty guard running for his life at this point.

"Bonnie!" Chica called while Foxy instantly started going after the human and his fellow animatronic at top speeds. No way was he going to let Bonnie grab what was his. Chica then held her face in her hands before she too went after the boys and muttered to herself, "Why am I stuck with them again?"

Mike was practically in tears at this point as he continued to run till he found a rather large crowd of people and quickly went into it with hopes of blending in. This time his hopes rang true as Bonnie stopped outside of it and looked around in confusion.

"Where did he go?" Bonnie asked before Foxy came crashing into him… the one thing the fox pirate hadn't mastered in all the years they have been "alive" slowing down or stopping suddenly as he runs at his top speed.

"You know… you really should learn to slow down one of these days," Chica sighed as she caught up to the two boys and helped Bonnie up as Foxy refused to have her help him.

"I be working on it!" Foxy snapped before he caught the familiar sight of Mike out of the corner of his exposed eye. Mike was now quickly escaping in hopes to finally, and completely lose the animatronics as he made his way home.

_Just three more nights and I'm out of there for good. _Mike thought to himself as he continued to shake all the way to his home… not noticing a certain red haired, grinning animatronic following him.

Meanwhile Chica was walking around with Bonnie taking in all the sights of outside the pizzeria.

"Chica, Chica look! What's that thing?" Bonnie excitedly pointed to a fire hydrant, causing Chica to sigh for the fifth time since the two were left to wander on their own for the day.

"For the last time Bonnie, I don't know and we shouldn't ask the potential customers for privacy reasons," Chica rubbed one of her gloved hands on her head slightly while Bonnie pouted slightly before something else caught his attention and made him excited once again. It was then Chica realized Freddy might have just noticed they were all missing by this point. "Bonnie we have to go back."

"Whaat? B-But I wanna see more things!"

"Bonnie, Freddy will notice we're gone. You know how he get's when alone sometimes," Chica reminded as she was thinking of the last time they all practically avoided Freddy in setting up a surprise party and how the bear animatronic was found curled up into a ball and was shivering. Chica still to this day does not understand why Freddy has a fear of being alone in a dark room when he can handle it easily when the security guards are checking on everything with the cameras.

"Oh yeah… Can we do more again some time?"

"Yes Bonnie, we can do this again sometime."

"YAAAY~!"

Back at Mike's apartment the off duty security guard was now slumped down with relief on his couch. A knock was heard on his door and Mike didn't think anything bad of answering it, as he thought it was probably one of his neighbors coming by to check on him.

"Hello- OH GOD!" Mike started till he saw the familiar red haired animatronic and quickly tried to close the door… only for said animatronic to put his arm in the doorway.

"Not this time Lad~" Foxy grinned as he pushed his way into the apartment. Mike couldn't hold the animatronic back and instead jumped back from the door as Foxy walked in. This was Foxy's first time ever being inside someone's home after all and he was going to make the most of it before he leaves.

"W-What d-do you want?" Mike finally asked, making sure to keep a good distance from the free roaming animatronic. The animatronic only grinned at the man without giving an answer.

"This be a nice hole ye have~" Foxy commented as he took in the small surroundings and only paused to growl at a picture of Mike and Fiona on a date.

"T-Thanks… b-but could you please leave?" Mike pleaded as he continued watching the animatronic going around his home.

"Why I just got here?" Foxy grinned as Mike quaked in his socks.

"B-B-Because I w-will see y-you tomorrow night?"

"Aye that be true, Buuuut I'm enjoying yer home and will leave when I feel like it~"

_Note to self… MOVE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!_

* * *

><p>Mike you might want to make that a double note to yourself at this point in time, because otherwise you might just get many more unwanted visits.<p> 


	6. Finally Done (temporarily)

Took a whole two days to update... mostly because yesterday I got caught up in a new manga series and was distracted from finishing this and also because I started thinking of a few more drabble ideas, anyways enjoy

* * *

><p>Bonnie was super excited this night, well he was excited every night but this night was different. This night Bonnie finally finished his "thank you" gift for Mike. Sure he had to go and scare the night guard a few times in an attempt to "get him into uniform" but honestly after Mike had helped him fix his guitar he's been going easy on the guard and couldn't care less about the uniform. The same couldn't be said for everyone else though, they were just determined to get him into a suit. Bonnie could only grin at his handmade "Thank You" card with a picture of the cupcake, his guitar and a picture of Mike and himself with the words "Best Friends?" at the top. The animatronic knew he wasn't much of an artist but it was decent enough to pass as an elementary school art project.<p>

"Chica, Freddy I'm gonna go to the guard now~!" Bonnie chirped as he quickly got off stage and hurried to the guards room, leaving behind two surprised animatronics.

"What's got him so eager tonight?" Freddy asked, knowing Bonnie to be more of a "beating around the bush" kind of guy then going for the kill so soon.

"Maybe he want's that cupcake again?" Chica shrugged.

"Perhaps… but just incase you should go check on him," Freddy suggested causing Chica to sigh.

"Alright, after I stop at the kitchen to get tomorrow's treats ready," Chica answered as she too stepped off the stage and made her way to the kitchen. What they all didn't realize was the person in the room wasn't who they were expecting.

"Wh-Where did the bunny and bird go?" a female voice asked as she flipped through the cameras.

"MIIIIKE! I MADE SOMETHING FOR- Hey you're not Mike," the girl screamed when she saw Bonnie outside her left door as well as heard him. She slammed her hand on the door button locking Bonnie out of the room. Bonnie growled lowly and began to pound on the door in rage. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIKE?!" Had the girl looked out at the Bunny-man she would have seen his normally cheerful pink eyes turned into a haunting black taking over his whole eyes.

Foxy jumped in his cove from Bonnie's shout.

_Wait… BONNIE'S YELLING?! _Foxy thought in shock, it was very, very rare that Bonnie got angry. He could only remember one time the normally cheerful animatronic lost his temper, the time when the murder's happened and he helped all of the animatronics stuff the original night guard, who caused the murders, into a golden Freddy suit. Foxy decided to give up on the usual build up before the run and rushed out of his Cove to where the purple animatronic was.

When Foxy got there it appeared not only he was concerned as Chica and even Freddy himself were on their way to the purple animatronic's side and what they saw was a very pissed off Bonnie slamming his fists onto the closed guard door still yelling.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! GET OUT OF HIS ROOM!"

"BONNIE calm down!" Freddy yelled catching the bunny's attention. Said rabbit's black eyes slowly turned back to their usual pink and his ears lowered in a sad tone.

"Bonnie what's wrong? What happened?" Chica asked as she went to comfort the upset animatronic.

"M-M-Mike's n-not i-in there…" This had all of the other animatronic's in shock. It had been nearly two weeks and they had all grown used to Mike coming in at this point. Foxy was the first to overcome his shock and growled as he looked into the room to see the woman in there pressed tightly against the corner.

"What is that sea witch doing in there?!" Foxy growled, not believing that Mike wasn't there that night, hell even Freddy who got wind of new information faster than the others was confused on this.

"Chica get to the other side, Foxy make sure she keeps this door shut, Bonnie you and I are going to switch out on each side till the power is drained," Freddy ordered while Foxy growled and happily stayed in place. Chica saluted before rushing off to her usual door as Freddy lead Bonnie back to the stage. Normally they would never resort to extreme measures like they were now, but tonight they were not interested in their game.

Meanwhile Mike was greatly enjoying being freed from his nightmare job. He had sent in his note that he was quitting after his first week but said he would stay for at least a few more days till he got a new job to replace the night guard one. He was also now moving in with his girlfriend, Fiona, because a few days ago the Freddy crew regained their ability to roam freely during the day and Foxy had followed him to his apartment. Needless to say he asked Fiona if he could move in and she agreed to it. However now every time someone knocked on the door he would always check before answering as well as always, ALWAYS checking caller ID when someone called.

"That job sure did a number on you didn't it?" Fiona asked as she brought some homemade hot chocolate over for Mike and her to have as they enjoyed their first night together in a long time.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I have PTSD from it…" Mike muttered as he sipped the hot beverage peacefully.

"Well it's clear you have a severe case of paranoia," Fiona pointed out before she felt Mike's lips on her cheek.

"Yeah, but you at least make it less of an issue by now," Mike smiled while Fiona smirked and kissed him back.

Back at the pizzeria Foxy's sense of someone touching "his" human was going haywire to the point he got up and left the door. Not even looking back when the door opened and the light went off in there. Bonnie noticed Foxy leaving and naturally followed in curiosity, while Chica and Freddy both went to work on getting the female guard into her suit.

"Foxy where you goin?" Bonnie asked as he closely followed his fellow, slightly angrier animatronic.

"Out ta find me booty," Foxy replied as he quickly got his items for his disguise and started to place them on. Bonnie reacted quickly rushing to grab his own disguise hidden in Pirates Cove.

"I'm coming to!"

"NO YA AREN'T!" Foxy yelled causing Bonnie to look upset. Foxy sighed as he placed a hand on his face. "Look Bonnie, I be the only one who can go around during day hours and not be missed. That be how long it would take ta try and track Mike down."

"But… I wanna help…"

"I know ye do but ye can't or else the day crew be suspicious," Foxy replied as he finally got back into his disguise and went to leave the building. "I'll try to be back before night tomorrow."

That night Mike had a hard time sleeping due to very, very bad feelings rushing through him.

* * *

><p>Yeah this one isn't as fluffy as the other's and explores more into the... more sinister natures of the animatronics also Freddy makes another appearance finally.<p> 


	7. Broken Rules

Hey sorry for the slow update on this one... College started for me a month back, other stories have been worked on and basically a lot has been going on to the poing I did have a bit of writers block on this. But now I'm back for a bit on this and hope you all enjoy this update.

* * *

><p>Bonnie wasn't doing his routine as easily this morning, he was slow, he missed some ques he would normally react to and all in all he wasn't as happy and energetic as he usually was. It worried the kids, his fellow animatronics and some of the workers who had been there for years. Bonnie would be lucky to keep his usual smile up for about five minutes before falling back to a blank look as he refused to let the kid's see his upset. It got so bad they had to take him off the morning shows to try and see what was wrong with his "programing", well they would have if they didn't make the pay rate lower for the engineer to the point he quit. Instead they just told the kids that Bonnie was "Sick" and wouldn't be able to make appearances today, while the parents went along with it for the kids.<p>

"Bonnie?" Chica asked while checking up on the purple animatronic during one of their down times. She would always take their slower times to check on the others to see how they were all fairing before going back to work with her default programming.

"Hey Chica…" Bonnie responded sounding as down hearted as his voice box would allow. Seeing her fellow animatronic like this made Chica feel bad herself.

"Bonnie, Foxy's out there looking for Mike right now and-"

"But it won't change anything!" Bonnie cried as he curled up into himself as much as he could. Chica moved back a bit in shock before she got closer and kneeled down.

"Why do you say that?" Bonnie was avoiding looking her in the face and before Chica could ask again the bunny-man showed her the card he made. The female animatronic looked at it with a surprised expression before she finally understood why Bonnie was so upset.

"I thought he was going to stay… he's nothing like the other guards…." Bonnie murmured causing Chica to look at her fellow animatronic with a sad, but understanding look. The two sat there for a while as Chica nibbled on the tip of her thumb before an idea came to her. This idea would be breaking a few set rules she knew, but if it worked it would lift Bonnie's spirits once again. Determination etching its way onto her face she stood up and held her freed hand out to the purple animatronic.

"Bonnie, let's get you back on stage for a bit," the yellow animatronic started earning a confused head tilt from the bunny animatronic. "Act happy for a little while longer. I'm going to look up Mike's files and see what I can find." Bonnie's ears jerked up in surprise at what Chica was saying. No animatronic had been in the managers Office since 1986, let alone allowed to look at any employee files since then either.

"Chica are… are you sure?"

"Of course, you and Foxy are both determined to get Mike back. Besides you made a lovely card for him, it's a shame he hasn't gotten it yet," Chica smiled as Bonnie hesitantly took the smaller animatronic's hand and helped himself up. The two where going to be breaking a few rules thanks to this, but they knew what they were doing at this point.

Meanwhile, Mike was greatly enjoying his new job more than anyone ever would, considering he was working at a fast food restaurant. It had been two days now since he left his old job as a night guard and he was already starting to look better than he had just those few days before. Sure he would have to go back to the hell hole for his nephews birthday tomorrow, but good news was he would be surrounded by people, so even if they were in free roaming mode he would be safe, and he was there as a customer instead of a worker.

"Hey, Mike," a young mans voice caught the brown haired, ex-night guard's attention.

"Oh Jeremy, hey man how's it going?"

"Pretty good, so you quit that old stressful job for this one huh?"

"I get payed more than $120 a week at least," Mike laughed at his own words, causing his friend to smile a bit himself.

"Good to see you're also back to your old self. I dunno what your last job was, but whatever it was must have been hell."

"Trust me it was… Oh so how can I help you?" Mike finally asked, remembering his friend was a customer for the moment.

"Number 7 with a side of Onion Rings. Oh and speaking of rings when ya going to get one for Fiona?" Jeremy grinned after the order and caused Mike to pull his hat down slightly.

"W-When I get the money… and is that all today?"

"Yup, pretty much. Oh and it's to go by the way."

"$7.48 is your total then," Mike sighed before he arched up with a cold shiver down his spine. His eyes darted a bit before they rested on the corner of a window with a familiar set of golden eyes framed by red staring right at him.

_O-Oh my god! Am I safe no where from that hell?!_

Back at the pizzeria Chica was able to sneak into the managers office while everyone was busy with preparing for the usual customers at this point. She was trying to be as careful as possible not to get caught as she began looking for the filing cabinet.

_Where could it be? _She thought as she looked everywhere in the small office before plopping down into the managers chair as one of her orange boots hit the side of the desk. A sudden thought came to her mind as she noticed the drawers on the desk. Carefully the female animatronic opened one up and was pleased to find it had the files in it. Chica quickly began looking for the specific file when she heard someone making there way to the office, increasing her internal fear. Lucky for her she found the file and then quickly hid it into her sleeve as she allowed it to come out before the door opened.

"What the hell is this doing here?" the manager asked quirking a brow at the yellow animatronic who quickly pulled up her usual programing as a front.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza, be sure to eat lots of pizza~!"

"Eh, must have been a bug. Damn things are old enough for that… a shame we'll be closing down at the end of the year when we've finally been getting back up into the green…" The manager sighed to himself as he called for help to get Chica out of his office, all while not knowing the information shocked the yellow animatronic.

_W-We're going to close down?_


	8. Surprises

Hey Everyone, sorry again for the wait... been working on a lot of other things, mostly Across the Worlds and my homework (love the Drawing class ones though!) Anyways so with Five Nights At Freddy's 2 now out I figured, why not have a few references to that in here (plus a surprise visit or two) since it is a Prequel to the original. Anyways Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and thank you all who faved and Followed this story! (Still surprised it got THIS popular o_O) Also thanks to all who reviewed as well also for one who reviewed twice asking about the Female Security guard in Drabble 6... no she's not going to be an OC animatronic (Sorry I don't make OC's like that) she was just used for a bit of a plot, but to make up for it I can try and make another resturant that will have (non sentient) animatronics of it's own and can add your suggestions of animatronic themes there!

Okay now that all that is out of the way, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>We're closing down…. but… but why? We've finally started getting customers to come back, especially the children…. Why?<em> Chica thought to herself utterly chest fallen. It reminded her from back in 1988, one year after they had to close down and their old friends… had been taken to be melted down. Foxy had tried to dance around what "The Mangal" did as the two were once like two peas in a pod… but they eventually found out and took them all away. Chica didn't WANT to suffer the same fate.

Mike was having trouble. The ex-security guard was trying to avoid a certain disguised Fox pirate on his way out of his new, safe day job but every time he's close to leaving the pirate would start to peek out from where ever he was hiding.

"Mike?" One of his co-workers, who had also gotten off of work asked when he noticed the brown haired guard's hesitance to leave. "Everything alright?"

"N-Not really… I just… think my stalker is out there," Mike replied as he looked out the window again to see if he could find Foxy. "A-And I don't want them following me home so I'm trying to see if I can… wait them out."

"Okaaay… do you want a ride if that's the case?" the co-worker asked only to earn a nod of relief from the ex-security guard.

"Hope all you folks had a wonderful time here, but I'm sorry to say we are closing down for the night," Freddy's pre programmed closing words rang out as the few people who were there started to pack up to leave. When they were all gone and the animatronics where sure that the Janitors were not in the party room they all relaxed a bit, aside from Chica who opted to take a far off look.

"Chica? You seem to be off, is everything alright?" Freddy asked as he adjusted his had a bit while looking over to the yellow animatronic.

"It's happening again…" Chica quietly said causing one of Bonnie's ears to twitch slightly.

"What is?" Freddy questioned. Chica turned her purple gaze to the brown animatronic with a sad look in their depths.

"The pizzeria is closing again… possibly forever this time…" Chica replied remembering how after the Bite happened back when the pizzeria had closed down, all 10 animatronics were reprogrammed with the Free Roaming off, and six of them taken away to be melted down leaving only the four originals to be remade to their current looks. Bonnie's eyes widened in shock while Freddy's took to an upset look.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this," Freddy said in a quiet tone, had they been able to the other two would know he would be holding back tears at this. Bonnie's ears went down.

"You knew this would happen?"

"No, I only had a feeling," Freddy responded, looking away from the duo. Chica frowned and narrowed her eyes at the bear.

"What are you hiding Freddy?"

"Why would I be hiding something?"

"You avoided looking us in the eyes when you answered Bonnie," Chica took a step forward but before she could do anything the trio all heard the janitors coming in and they quickly got back into their places. Freddy and Bonnie both knew though, when the janitors were gone, Chica wouldn't rest till she got answers as always. Freddy however, feared the time when he would have to though as it would bring about… something he felt should be kept quiet about for a while longer.

At the shared apartment of Mike and Fiona the two were cuddling together on the couch with Fiona playing with the brunette's curly hair as a way to calm him down when he told her he was being stalked today. Smart for him though he left out that it involved his old job.

"You'll be okay Mike, if it get's worse we'll call the police alright?" Fiona smiled knowing she had to be the strong one in this.

"Y-Yeah," Mike sighed, even though he knew that since it was an animatronic the police wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Mike… maybe we should take you to that therapist tomorrow after all," Fiona mentioned when she noticed Mike was still shivering in fear. The two had talked about going to one after he quite but they couldn't settle on a date or time for one.

"B-But I have work tomorrow and-"

"Mike this is serious, we're going to put off our original plans for when you were done with your job and we're taking you to the therapist," Fiona's voice was firm and held no room for Mike to try and wiggle his way out of. The ex-security guard sighed and just leaned his head further on to Fiona's lap.

"Alright, tomorrow it is."

It was another night with a new security guard, since the last one met with an unfortunate end. Foxy had returned just before the new guard came in and stashed his disguise away for the night.

_There be a new bastard this night, _Foxy thought as a low growl escaped his voice box when he saw the camera to Pirates cove flashing red. When he saw the light go off he made a move to get out of his cove when a voice stopped him.

"_Don't bother, ehehe, the-the others are already w-working~" _Foxy recognized the speech pattern despite the obviously damaged voice box… after all how could he forget the one who creeped everyone out back when they still had the large restaurant.

"And here I thought ye got melted down fer scrap, ye annoying clown."

"_Tisk- tisk, and-and here I thou-thought you would at-at least remember to use my name~" _Foxy turned, his gold eyes narrowing at the worn appearance of an animatronic that looked like a old puppet with a bit of clown make up on under the narrowed eyes.

"Alright, how are ye still here Marionette?"

* * *

><p>Appearance one of possibly two I'm planning on having in these Drabbles (will probably do more when if I feel like it) Anyways Hope you enjoyed this and please review, If you have any comments, suggestions or questions. For the last two I will try to take them as well as answer them :)<p> 


End file.
